In The Beginning
by PsyKo Chixxx
Summary: The beginning of the PsyKotic PsuPer band PsyKo Chixxx with members Beyonce from Destiny's Child, Max from Dark Angel, Rachel from Animorphs and Senna from everworld.


Beyonce - All That and a Piece of Cake  
After filming the erotic thriller, 'Austin Powers: the spy in the shower', Beyonce 'can ya' handle this' Knowles of Destiny's Child fame   
was dressing up for the Destiny's Child's first performance in Ottawa, Germany.   
"Beyonce 'can ya handle this' Knowles should be renamed Beyonce 'put some clothes on' Knasty girl," Kelly told the   
Member-with-the-thick-voice-who's-name-I-couldn't-remember-even-if-I-tried.  
"Because of Beyonce's total lack of clothes?" the Member-with-the-thick-voice-who's-name-I-couldn't-remember-even-if-I-tried   
asked.  
"Yeah, that and we need to fit in with our new image of self righteous impressive instant chixxx," Kelly replied.  
Beyonce heard that and, "Wiccaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!!!!" were her next words, and she wasn't announcing her new   
religion to her fellow band members, she was hitting Kelly over the head with a bright pink rubber banana.  
Suddenly Beyonce disappeared and Kelly was left clutching at the bright red bump Beyonce had left on her forehead.  
  
Max - Pepperoni and Cheese, please.  
There was a loud knock on Max's apartment door, "Original Cindy?" Max said.  
"Yeah?" replied Original Cindy from the other room.  
"Could you get that? I'm kind of busy working on tactical moves for my next run in with the government whose aim is to kill me, and   
I'm practicing my two hundred and fifty sixth move so if I lost concentration, I'd have to restart the whole thing from move 1."  
"Girlfriend, do I look like I'm NOT doing anything?" Original Cindy replied, "I'm filing my nails."  
Max sighed and decided to go open the door, she finds it's Pizza Dude.  
"Dude, I made it all the way from the city in, like, an hour. That'll be forty bucks, lady."  
Max scratched her head for a few seconds, then seemed to remember something, "I ordered my pizza YESTERDAY … and this is THE   
CITY!!!!" she cried.  
"Look, LADY, do you or do you not want this pizza with pepperoni and cheese toppings or not?"  
Max's face went a bright red, "That's it … I just can't take this anymore … I HATE CHEESE!!!" Max the proceeded to kick Pizza Dude in   
the groin with a) her enhanced-biologically created superhero powers b) her spiked leather boots and c) her womanly wrath … oh,   
how the Dude family misses Pizza.  
Suddenly Max disappeared and Original Cindy came to the door and asked, "Was that the Pizza Dude?"  
  
Rachel - Tha Taming of a Shrew  
The Animorphs were busy engaging in one of their daily fights with the Yeerks. Rachel, in her bear morph, was hitting a Hork-Bajir   
over the head with another Hork-Bajir's head.  
Jake ordered.  
Rachel, being Rachel, didn't seem to hear this (even though it was thought speech) and continued hitting the Hork-Bajir over the   
head.  
As all of the other Animorphs 'bailed' Jake noticed Rachel still hitting the Hork-Bajir and said,   
Rachel continued to insult the poor Hork-Bajir.  
Jake said OK and ordered all the other Animorphs to wait for Rachel. He crossed his arms and looked at his watch impatiently (how he   
does this in Tiger morph, I have no idea.)  
Rachel continued, The Hork-Bajir nodded,   
Suddenly Jake looked up at Rachel angrily,   
Rachel stopped hitting the Hork-Bajir and looked up at Jake snidely,   
  
Rachel said as she ran round the room whilst Jake chased her yelling "Apologise, young lady!"   
Rachel responded with a very immature "Nyih, nyih, nyih, nyih, nyih! Male, male, male! Yah, HAH!"   
Suddenly Rachel disappeared and Jake tripped and fell into a deep dark hole in the ground (only because I resent Jake).  
  
Senna - Out on the Town with tha gals  
Senna and her girls Phoebe and Sabrina were hanging out at a slightly classy restaurant in Everworld dedicated to with delicacies   
called 'The Whritz.'  
A gothic witch came up to their table and said to them in Cable Guy style, "Hi, I'm Madonna Frozen, I'll be your serving with, our   
special today is Frozen Frog Spit."  
"Isn't Frozen Frog Spit bad for heartburn?" Phoebe asked, "'Cause I have bad heartburn sometimes."  
"You should only eat what you want to eat. Sometimes food can be what you want it to be. Besides the spit is frozen, because we left   
the fridge open."  
"We'll have three bowls of Frozen Frog Spit in that case." The serving witch left.  
"Oh, I'm so glad to have you guys come visit Everworld!" Senna said.  
"Yeah, I'm glad to see your place," Phoebe said.  
"Yeah … and the guys!!!" Sabrina exclaimed.  
"Did you guys see Merlin's beard, could I do with a peace of THAT," Phoebe cried, "for my spell soup!"  
"Trust me, you couldn't get that beard even if you wanted to, I tried in book three, he just called me names - 'enchantress' - then   
threatened to lock be up in a tower," Senna said.  
"And what, you think I'm not a better witch than you?" Phoebe said.  
"Wiccaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!!!!" they both screamed, and yes, they WERE announcing their religeon.  
Suddenly Senna disappeared and Phoebe went tumbling to the ground.  
WHO'S THA WITCH!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Community Connection 202 words.  
Beyonce, Max, Rachel and Senna suddenly appeared in a circular room with the letters 'P.S.' written on the wall. In the center of the   
room was a circular pool with a blood red liquid in it.  
A person with a long hooded coat entered the room through a door the girls hadn't noticed before.  
Could this be some sort of death ceremony? Rachel wondered to her self.  
The person (who was obviously a girl from her voice), "Not it's not a death ceremony."  
"You read minds?" Rachel gasped.  
"No, you just thought that. You're still in morph, " the girl said all 'duh-like'. She finally lifted her hood, "My name is Gem Stoned, and   
no the blood-red liquid is not blood it's just diluted tomatoe sauce … I added it for effect.  
"I guess I'd better explain why you're here," Gem said, "I'm going against this popular show called Pop Snideols and I'm starting my   
own all girl band called PsyKo Chixxx and you gals are to be the members."  
"Why PsyKo?" Beyonce asked.  
Gem looked at the camera - you - and responded, "Duh."  
  
The beginning of a new era … look out for PSYKO CHIXXX's first single 'A New Way Has Come'. 


End file.
